thanostheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Berry
Uncle Berry is the evil pedophilic''' uncle of Thanos and main antagonist of the first season. He becomes a recurring character in the third season and is known as '''Uncle Barry. History Prior to the series, Uncle Berry would frequently molest Thanos while babysitting him or teaching him fun new "games". He died of unknown causes during Thanos' teenage years. In the first season, Uncle Berry is introduced as a convicted pedophile who molested Thanos as a young boy. It is suspected by Mommy Thanos and Daddy Thanos that this is why Thanos is as screwed up as he is. This is confirmed to be the case in several early Season 1 episodes. In "Guess Who's Thanos to Dinner?", it's revealed that Thanos' reckless snapping throughout the universe has retconned the death of Berry and he becomes a regular antagonist, trying to get revenge on Thanos by attempting to murder him, ruining his life or generally being a nuisance. In "Thanos Rising", Uncle Berry gathers an army of pedophiles to defeat Thanos once and for all and then probably take over the universe afterwards. During a fight between himself and Thanos, Berry reveals that Thanos inadvertently murdered Berry by taking a massive shit in the middle of the floor, which Berry slipped on later. This temporarily makes Thanos very emotional, which Berry uses to his advantage to take Thanos hostage. Thanos' friends defeat all the pedophiles by creating an age-ray which turns every child in the world into ugly 57 year-old wanker that posts Minions memes on Facebook. The pedophiles, with nothing to lust after, just masturbate to The Loud House rule 34 instead. Thanos' friends come to Thanos' rescue and kill Berry by taking a massive shit altogether, trapping Berry in it and suffocating him. In "One Big Happy Thanos", the entire first season conflict is retconned and Uncle Berry, now Uncle Barry, is now a swell guy who watches Football every Sunday, reads Playboy magazines with adult women in them and is very supportive of Thanos. However, some episodes still refer to and mentioned the previous Uncle Berry. In "Thanos School Musical", Barry motivates Thanos to chase after the woman of Thanos' dreams, Hulk, and is seen watching the school's musical in the crowd. Episode appearances Season 1 * "Thanos Comes to Earth" (pictured/mentioned) * "Thanos For the Memories" (flashback) * "Thanos Smells" (mentioned) * "Thanos to School" (mentioned) * "It Is Better to Have Thanos and Lost..." (flashback) * "Thanos Friends Forever" (flashback) * "Guess Who's Thanos to Dinner?" (debut) * "Thanos to the Future" * "Thanos and the Beanstalk" (in disguise) * "Thanos Lays an Egg" * "Thanos Forever After" * "Take Me Out to the Thanos Game" * "Thanos' World" (non-speaking) * "Exanos" * "Thanos Possible" * "Summer Thanos" * "Underthanos" * "Thanos Rising" Season 2 * "Out of Thanos" (pictured/mentioned) * "Thanos TV" (mentioned) * "The Holy Thanos" (pictured) * "Thanks for Thanos" (mentioned) * "Thanos Friends Forever: Redux" (flashback) * "Run For Your Thanos!" (dream) * "Holy Shit It's 50 Episodes of Thanos!" (pictured/mentioned) Season 3 * "McThanos" (flashback) * "One Big Happy Thanos" * "Thanos Had a Little Lamb" (mentioned) * "Camp Thanos" (flashback) * "And Thanos Was His Name-Os!" (mentioned) Season 4 * "Kid Thanos" (flashback) * "Thanos School Musical" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pedophiles Category:Supporting characters